harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sortilège de la Mort
---- |Dernière=Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, |Galerie= }} Le '''sortilège de la Mort' , l'un des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables, a pour formule Avada Kedavra. La seule personne ayant résisté à ce sort est Harry Potter. Il est caractérisé par une lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent. Histoire 1981 thumb|right|150px|Assassinat de [[Lily par Voldemort.]] Voldemort tue James et Lily Potter avec un sortilège de la Mort le 31 octobre 1981. Quand il essaie de tuer Harry de la même façon, le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Il survit grâce à ses Horcruxes mais se retrouve sans corps. 1994 - 1995 Voldemort tue Frank Bryce avec un sortilège de la Mort à Little Hangleton en août 1994. Quelques mois plus tard, le sortilège de la Mort est présenté aux élèves de Poudlard par celui qui semblait être Alastor Maugrey mais qui était en fait un Mangemort, Barty Croupton Jr., déguisé à l'aide du Polynectar. Il utilise le sort pour tuer une araignée devant les élèves de quatrième année. Peter Pettigrow tue Cedric Diggory avec un sortilège de la Mort à Little Hangleton le 24 juin 1995. 1996 - 1997 Severus Rogue tue Albus Dumbledore avec un sortilège de la Mort. 1997 - 1998 Voldemort réessaye de tuer Harry Potter avec le sortilège de la Mort dans la Forêt interdite, mais involontairement il détruit son avant-dernier Horcruxe. Lors du duel final, c'est le sort que Voldemort utilise contre l'Expelliarmus lancé par Harry Potter Étymologie La formule Avada Kedavra provient de l'araméen "adhadda kedhabhra" signifiant "que la chose soit détruite". "Abracadabra" possède la même origine araméenne."Does anyone know where avada kedavra came from? It is an ancient spell in Aramaic, and it is the original of abracadabra, which means "let the thing be destroyed". Originally, it was used to cure illness and the "thing" was the illness, but I decided to make it the "thing" as in the person standing in front of me." Accio Quote - J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival, Sunday, August 15, 2004 Anecdotes *Dans le film Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, Lucius Malefoy tente de tuer Harry Potter avec ce sort mais il est interrompu par Dobby. *Dans le film Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, Bellatrix Lestrange tue Sirius Black avec ce sort lors de la bataille du Département des mystères, alors que dans le livre, Bellatrix lui lance un sort non identifié qui le pousse à travers le voile de la Salle de la Mort. Il est probable que ce soit un sortilège de Stupéfixion, Bellatrix ayant lancé un sortilège produisant une lumière rouge quelques secondes avant celui-ci. *Dans le film Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie, Ron Weasley tente de tuer Nagini avec un sortilège de la Mort alors que cette scène n'a pas lieu dans le livre. *''"Killing Curse"'' est traduit alternativement par Jean-François Ménard par "sortilège de la mort", "sortilège de la Mort", "sortilège de mort" et "sortilège d'Avada Kedavra". *Harry Potter est la seule personne ayant survécu à ce sortilège. *''Avada Kedavra'' est un sort présent dans le jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4 et accessible aux mages noirs : les trois versions de Voldemort, le Mangemort, Barty Croupton Jr. et Macnair. Peter Pettigrow ne possède pas cette faculté, remplacée par celle de se transformer sous sa forme Animagus de rat. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *'' '' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 1ère partie'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie'' |-| Jeux= *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Notes et références de:Avada Kedavra de2:Avada Kedavra en:Killing Curse es:Maldición Avada Kedavra fi:Avada kedavra ru:Авада Кедавра Catégorie:Sorts par nom Catégorie:Malédictions Catégorie:Sortilèges Impardonnables Catégorie:Magie noire